Accidental Love
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna had a childhood friend who was a girl when he was 4..her name was HIBARI KYOYA? one day the girl goes away but they reunite 10 years later but when they met Tsuna was shocked. "Onee-san is a BOY!" 1827 WATCH IT ALSO IT IS RATED M LATER ON
1. Chapter 1 Reunited? Sad Past!

Accidental First Love

HI GUYS~ Its ChocoVamp or what i like to be called is Undying...

Im sprouting with ideas but i dont know how to continue on but all try hard for all my stories..I promise i wont give up on any of them so dont worry whoever read some of my other stories...

Also this is 1827! love 1827 and here is the summary~

Tsuna who was an only child had no friends until one day when he became 4 he met a girl... named Hibari Kyoya who was 6...They were best friends until Hibari had to move...Now they reunite when tsuna becomes 14... TO BE CONTINUED BELOW LOL

Also REVIEW AFTER READING PEOPLE~ IT MAKES US AUTHORS VERY HAPPY~

"Onee-chan!"

"Hn your here pretty fast.."

"Hai i wanted to play with you"

"I see...Hey little boy"

"Yes oneechan"

"Im moving"

"W-what! B-but then what about me"

"Dont worry we will meet again"

"R-really?"

"Yes"

RING RING RING

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ Huh it was a dream?"

It was morning and this boy's name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and he is now 14..

"Tsu-kun your gonna be late~" yelled his mother Nana

"Mom its the weekend i can sleep more right"

"Did you forget! Your friend is coming back!"

Tsuna was confused until he finally noticed it was the day his friend since he was 4 was coming back...He was really happy because...

number 1~ It was his very first friend who is a girl

number 2~ She was his first crush even though she was 2 years older than him...

Anyways Tsuna remembered that he had to wait at the park where they usually played around at... Namimori Playground...

He wore his favorite hoodie which was while and orange with the number 27 on it... And wore short shorts...

He ran out the door and headed there...he now was waiting while sitting on one of the swing...

Its been an hour until he saw someone...

_"where is Hibari nee-chan? Huh is that her..?" _He thought with a confused expression_..._

He went closer to say hi and to see the face..It looked like her...

"Hibari neechan?"

The person looked around and Tsuna really thought it was her until saw and it was a boy..

"O-oh sorry wrong person" He was embarrassed and started to run but something was preventing him...

"Wait...It is me"

"Huh?...b-but hibari O-Oneechan was a girl..." He was now extremely confused and as the boy looked at the confused face he smirked...

"I was always a boy anyways lets talk about the rest when we go to your house..."

The boy dragged the frozen and confused Tsuna to Tsuna's house...

"Who is i-! Oh my Hibari-kun you turned out marvelous~" complimented Nana

"Thank you Mrs. Sawada"

"Oh dont be so formal Hibari-kun~ we are like family"

"m-mom wasnt H-hibari O-oneechan a g-g-girl?"

"Hahaha you really thought she was a girl..well i suppose Hibari was much more near the feminine side when she was 6"

Tsuna's world started to crack apart...His first love was a boy who he thought was a girl...He felt so embarrassed, disappointed, and pathetic...

Hibari once again dragged the frozen tunafish to his room...

"Wao you have _such _a nice room" Hibari said in a sarcastic way...

"I-i forgot to clean it..."

"Herbivore you really turned out girly..more than how i thought you would become..."

"Herbivore?"

"Yes you are a herbivore because you are clumsy and weak..." Hibari gave him a devious smirk that gave Tsuna chills

"H-how about you? What are you then?"

"Im a carnivore since im strong"

"..."

He wondered how his **Oneechan** became like this...

"So Herbivore how is school" Hibari asked and looked at Tsuna and was curious when the boy flinched...

"I-Im fine..." He gave a nervous smile...

"Dont tell me your still bullied like long time ago..."

"I-Im really fine Oneech- i mean Nii-chan" The boy did not look at his eyes so he knew that the boy was lying...but he wanted to tease Tsuna a bit...

"Oh? Why dont you call me **Oneechan **like before..hmmm"

"Be-because..." The boy had a faint blush... that made him wanna tease the kid even more...

"oh also Herbivore..."

"Yes Nee-I mean Niichan?"

"Im attending to your school tomorrow-!" the boy stopped talking when he saw the kid shocked and turned pale...

"Whats wrong Herbivore you sick or...are you shocked that i would be going to your school..."

"I-im fine..."

"How's your grade..."

Hibari stared at the boy intensely..making the child impossible to say anything bad about his life...

"Err..."

"Dont tell me you've been failing..."

"N-Niichan...Im doing O-okay..." He also looked away this time too...

"Herbivore-!" The boy was shocked when he saw Tsuna open the window...

"What are you doing herbivore..."

"U-umm its hot..."

"I see-! DAMN I KNEW IT"

The said in his mind when he saw tsuna jump with his shoe on and running away...

"Once i catch that boy im gonna..."

Hibari ran out the window and went in the direction searching for the boy until the boy was in his sight...

"HIEEEE N-Nii-chan..."

"You dare run out in front of my presence...I shall punish you"

"HIEEE" Tsuna screamed and ran for it again... Hibari thought is was tiring because for once the only thing tsuna was good at was running..ONLY RUNNING...no other sport stuff...

As Tsuna ran he remembered all the other time he had with his Nii-chan...The oneechan that he thought was a memory that he WANTED... the real memory was that his Onee-chan was a slave driver who drove him made... At the thought of that he started to run faster... UNTIL HE saw the boy infront of him...

"Herbivore"

"H-how!"

"I took a shortcut"

As Tsuna ran toward another direction...

"Herbivore im running after you..."

"D-dont come after me you slave driver!"

"Oh it seems you remember your **training**...This will be fun"

They ran until Hibari lost sight of Tsuna..

"Damn whered that herbivore go..tch he definitely got better at running for sure-!" He heard a screaming that sound like his herbivore and ran toward the direction and saw the herbivore with a pineapple hair styled herbivore...

"DANGIT MY LIFE! WHY DID I HAVE TO BUMP INTO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" screamed Tsuna at the boy..

"Oya~ I was going to your place just now..saved me more time kufufu..." The boy smiled deviously...

Tsuna tried to run but he saw hibari at the opposite direction...

"DAMMIT"

He climbed on a fence and ran into the woods..Now is left with Hibari and The pineapple man...

"Kufufu who might you be to **my** Tsunayoshi"

Hibari was shcoked and angered as he heard the words **my tsunayoshi **...

"He is mine herbivore.."

"What is you name kufufu.."

"Hibari Kyoya herbivore and remember it.."

"Kufufu Mine is Rokudo Mukuro nice to meet you but...i must catch my my little prey back.."

Mukuro ran into the forest and so did hibari..They searched everywhere but that boy was no longer found..

"Hmm did he go home"

"He is probably still hiding here kufufu.."

They searched and searched until sunset...

"It seems he escaped... Im gonna go to his home..."

"Oh i was gonna go to his home..."

"do you even know where he lives..."

"Of course Kyouya~ I am his best friend"

"Herbivore there is something wrong with your statement... He is MY Herbivore..."

Anyways they headed to the boy's home and Nana was panicking...

"Whats wrong Mrs. Sawada"

"Oh its you Hibari-kun and Mukuro-kun! Tsuna went missing.. i cant get a hold of him on the cellphone..."

"We'll find him.." said Mukuro with a smile...

They headed out...

"So what are you gonna do Kyouya~"

"Im gonna go this way you search the other way..."

They dispersed and Hibari headed to the wood.. He searched and searched but couldnt find the boy until he heard a soft singing voice

_Tatoeba umi no soko de_

_Anata ga ikiteru no nara_

_Watashi wa nihon no ashi wo_

_kitte sakana ni narou..._

He headed toward the direction but didnt find anything until he looked a tthe ground there was a shadow of a boy and looked up...

On a tall tree that was behind the full moon..on one of the tree branch was the herbivore that looked like he was shining from the moon...

"Oi Herbivore..."

"HIEEE" the boy looked down and saw Hibari.

"N-Nii-chan what are you doing here?"

"Thats my question idiot"

"I like this place especially in the full moon so i decided i will stay here..."

"Come down your mom is worried..." The boy stated and all of a sudden tsuna took out his phone and called someone... He was talking quietly enough that hibari couldnt hear what he was saying and he ended the phone call..

"Mom told me its okay now so i will be staying here."

"Herbivore dont make me come up here"

The boy didnt answer so Hibari climbed the tree like a boss and sat on a branch that let hm see the herbivore face to face...

"Hibari-san why did you climb up"

"Because i want to..got a problem herbivore?"

"N-No..."

"sing"

"What?"

"Dont make me repeat myself and sing"

"B-but i dont want to"

"Why not"

"I want to sing only when im alone..."

"why"

"Because i hate it when someone listen to it"

"Not even me herbivore"

"Yes even to you..there is no exception..except..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 The missing friend!

Accidental First Love

HI GUYS~ Its ChocoVamp or what i like to be called is Undying...

Im sprouting with ideas but i dont know how to continue on but all try hard for all my stories..I promise i wont give up on any of them so dont worry whoever read some of my other stories...

Also this is 1827! love 1827...Also REVIEW AFTER READING PEOPLE~ IT MAKES US AUTHORS VERY HAPPY~

LETS CONTINUE THE STORY

"Except who?"

"huh?"

"You said except...so who is this person"

"Y-you must of heard wrong.."Tsuna said as he looked away...

"You are lying again..."

"N-no im not"

"Whe you lie you always never look at my eyes..."

"sigh fine..except my friend okay.."

"Who"

"Thats private information that you dont need to know.."

Hibari was irritated..._"WHO IS IT THAT COULD LISTEN WHEN I CANT...i want to know all about you damn..huh wait...do i?...sigh..its because im your friend of course..right?"_ he thought..

"Hn i seedoes your friend know about this place..."

"Yea but my friend wont come anymore..."

"did you like that person..."

"..."

Hibari got a pain that was stabbing his heart..as if some prickly needles touched his heart..

They all became silent until tsuna rose up and jumped off the branch safely and now on the ground..

"Lets go home Nii-chan"

"Hn"

They went home silently..

"Mom im home"

"Oh tsu-kun your back..Did you finally meet your friend..."

He flinched and said nothing and rushed into his room...

"Sigh it seems not.."

"Mrs. Sawada.."

"Oh yes Kyou-kun"

"Who is this friend of his that he's finding..."

"Oh! I forgot since you were not here you never knew right...ill tell you"

"Okay"

"After yo left Tsuna was mostly alone so i took him to a daycare... and he met a boy his age name Enma. He was such a nice little boy. Tsuna took him everywhere he went.. They were friends as they grew up to 12 years old until..."

"Until what Mrs. Sawada"

"There was a time when Tsuna was going through hard times at school that i didnt know..and Enma seemed to have abandoned him at some point...After that"

"?"

"Tsuna tried to commit suicide by jumping off a high place..."

Hibari was shocked about what has happened before he came back and he looked at Nana and saw her shaking

"You dont have to explain anymore"

"No no its fine its been a year so its okay since Tsu-kun is okay"

"Anyways That time Emna saved him and they became friends again and their hideout was in the woods...they would always meet at night when the moonlight was bright and the sky was dark but clear...But after 5 month he stopped..Tsuna thought Enma was busy and couldnt make it but it seems that Enma went missing...So he waits at that place at night...Jyou-kun since you are staying please look after Tsu-kun"

"Yes Mrs. Sawada..Of course.."

"Good anyways you will be sharing rooms with Tsuna... I got him a king size bed for you and him and expanded the room during you guys were out..."

"Thank you"

Hibari was shocked about two things

1~ About Tsuna

2~ That Mrs. Sawada got a king size bed and the room expanded while they were gone for few hours LOL

He went in the room and when he went inside it was like a large room...

"Herbivore?" Hibari didnt see tsuna anywhere..until the bathroom door opened

"Oh Nii-chan you can take a bath now"

Hibari's emotionless face didnt change but he had a very VERY faint blush when he saw Tsuna only covering his bottom area with the towel... and he was completely wet...

"Nii-san are you okay" The by crept closer to his older friend and hibari barely noticed and thought, _"TOO CLOSE"_

"Herbivore call me Hibari-san or Kyouya from now on"

"Huh why"

"At school if you call me like that it would be weird."

"Oh okay ill call you Hibari-san from now then...

The next day

"Hibari-san wake up-?" As the boy was gonna wake up his friend he wasnt there... He looked at the clock and he only had 15 min left... He did everything and ran for it...

"HIEE IM GONNA BE LATE" He ran really fast and made it by 5 min...He saw hibari wearing a different uniforn

"Ni- I mean Hibari-san"

"What is it Herbivore"

"Why arent you in your uniform?"

All of a sudden everyone was looking at Tsuna shocked and Tsuna wondered if he did something wrong..

"Herbivore go to disciplinary office now"

"But Hi-!"

"I said now or do you want to get bitten to death.."

"HIEE ILL BE THERE HIBARI-SAN!"

After the bell rang hibari headed toward the disciplinary office and was at the foot of the door and paused he heard voices..

_"HIIEEE mukuro-san s-stop"_

_"Kufufu i cannot why dont we continue"_

_"Waaaaa Hibari-san-! mph mph"_

_"Kufufu that child wont be coming and lets shut your mouth"_

Hibari opened the door and found the pineapple boy who sticked a trident into the wall and used it with a handcuff...cuffing the herbivore on it...While the herbivore was shaking...half-dressed and his mouth taped

"What are you doing in this room Herbivore"

"Oya~ He did come..i guess my fun is over..Kufufu see you later tsunayoshi-kun" He pecked tsuna on the cheek and disappeared into thin air...

"mph mph jdhajhad!" Hibari snapped and looked at the boy making noises that doesnt sound like anything because his mouth was taped...

He ripped off the tape on the boy's mouth...

"Herbivore what were you doing"

"I-I didnt do anything i just came into the room and Mukuro appeared out of nowhere and took my by surprise...Also Hibari-san"

"Hn? What is it herbivore"

"C-can you free me i cant get out of this" the boy wailed as he was struggling to free himself from the handcuff that was pinned by a trident in the wall...

"No you stay like that until school ends..ill tell the teacher's you have some kind of business with me"

"B-BUT HIBARI-SAN" the boy blushed and pouted...

"No buts and if you defy me i'll rape you to death"

"Hibari san your phrase changed..." The boy turned pale..

Hibari smirked, "Herbivore you must be hearing things"

As class started people you came into the disciplinary office pitied Tsuna who was on the verge of crying while hibari was smirking...

School ended..

"Nii-san..school ended can you free me now"

"I told you not to call me Nii-san didnt i"

"B-but school ended"

"I said no buts too and also just call hibari-san or kyouya from now on"

"okay i will now will you free me"

"No"

"WHY NOT"

"oh? did you just scream at me herbivore? Wonder where that sudden courage came from" th eboy smirked making the little one very pale

"i-im sorry Hibari-san so please free me"

"no stay like that until i come back from my meeting"

"Sigh fine but please be quick"

"I said no buts herbivore"

Hibari went close to the boy and bit his ear.

"Ah~ H-hibari-san what are you doing?"

He smirked,"Im **punishing you **anyways ill be going now"

"sigh what am i gonna do im cold.."

"Ill help you"

"Huh-!" Tsuna was surprised when he looked up he froze.

"E-ENMA!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Message to Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


	4. Chapter 4 Enma's Past

Accidental Love Chapter 3

"_**Enma's Past…"**_

Hey Minna-sans! It's been such a long time since I continued this story I know but do not fear because I will definitely finish all the stories that I start without being lazy… well I'll try not to be lazy hehe… Anyways thank you for those of you who reviewed because your reviews and comments are like light in my darkest times hahaha!

Please continue supporting me by **R.E.V.I.E. ** or going to FaceBook and "like" a page called **"VampHibari-Sensei of Fanfiction"** to be updated faster than lightning!

So let's continue the story ne~

_Previously…_

_Hibari went close to the boy and bit his ear._

_"Ah~ H-__H__ibari-san what are you doing?"_

_He smirked, "__I__'m __**punishing you **__anyways __I'__ll be going now"_

_"Sigh what am I gonna do I'm cold..."_

_"I__'__ll help you"_

_"Huh-!" Tsuna was surprised when he looked up he froze._

_"E-ENMA!_

Present…

"E-Enma! W-Why…" stuttered Tsuna so surprised that all of a sudden his friend appeared from his sight after 5 months.

"Sorry Tsuna. I can't explain right now but let me help you and dress up. We need to have a talk at the 'place' (the woods)" said Enma.

Tsuna had so much questions but Enma was right. Tsuna has to get freed and… wear his clothes in this pathetic sight. So Enma freed Tsuna from the trident and Tsuna dressed up back into his uniform. Now they were just silently in the reception room.

"So… Enma how are we gonna go there? Because," Tsuna tugged on the door and Hibari locked it. "He locked the door"

"Well simple. Just go back out how I came in" said Enma.

"How did you come in" asked Tsuna dumbfounded by the fact that the door was locked and there was nowhere out… wait… it couldn't be…

Yes it could… the window!

"E-Enma did you come from the window" asked Tsuna wishing the answer would be no however life doesn't go the way you want it to go.

"Of course I did. Now time to go back out" said Enma.

"B-B-BUT it's the second floor!" exclaimed Tsuna who definitely didn't have the dying will (haha) to jump from the second floor window to the ground.

"Come on Tsuna it's not that hard" chuckled Enma, "I mean you climb high trees and jump down from them so why not here?"

"Well first of all, this is way different from trees and second of all trees have branches and I use them for support but what can I use for support here!" stated Tsuna, obviously panicking at the state that his friend is telling him to jump off the 2nd floor together in a non suicidal way which might be a bit hard.

"Well then you take a choice, number 1 jump out of the window or number 2 break the door and get in trouble later, you choose" said Enma.

Tsuna thought, _'I wanted choice number 2 but if we did break the door that means I needs to get in trouble by Hibari which was typically suicidal but choice number 1 which is jumping out a 2__nd__ floor window is also suicidal… why isn't there a choice that isn't suicidal!'_

"I-I think I'll jump out the window" stuttered Tsuna. He didn't have a choice after all and it's probably better than getting killed by a devil- I mean Hibari hehe…

"Good choice. I'll jump out first and you jump out next Tsuna" smiled Enma as he jumped. Tsuna quickly looked at saw Enma jump from window to window and land on the ground without a scratch… it was very strange to Tsuna… Enma was a clumsy child like Tsuna so how did Enma turn out like this?

"Tsuna your turn!" shouted Enma from down below.

Tsuna inhaled and thought, _'its okay. It's just like jumping down a tree… window by window then the ground and I'll live_' Tsuna got on the window panel and looked down. It seemed way scarier than jumping from high trees because… obviously the ground doesn't have grass or bush here to make soft landing.

As Tsuna got ready to jump down suddenly…

"Herbivore what do you think you're doing!"

Tsuna flinched and looked back. There was one angry carnivore looking at Tsuna's direction, ready to murder someone. Tsuna looked down and Enma who seemed confused that he doesn't know that is happening at Tsuna's point of view… It's obviously a 50-50 chance of living.

"Herbivore get down from the window. You'll hurt yourself" sad Hibari as he took a step closer. Tsuna flinched. '_What would happen if Nii-san grab me… will I die and see angels? If I jump down will I be safe? Which path am I suppose to choose? Enma's or Nii-san's?'_ Tsuna was totally confused in choosing between his one and only friend or his brother (sister)-like figure in his life… He decided…

Enma's side…

Tsuna looked down calculating the window and how he was suppose to jump… And finally he jumped. Hibari rushed to the window and he found himself Tsuna who was accurately came down from the building and now on the ground standing next to a red headed boy…

'_Who is that herbivore_' thought Hibari as he ground his teeth, feeling rage or rather… jealousy storming in his cold, sadistic (sorry I just had to add that LOL) heart.

Hibari saw those to running out of the school campus and decided to follow them.

'_I'll bite that herbivore for leaving without permission and I'll bite the other herbivore for being with what is mine!'_

Hibari jumped down gracefully and ran toward the direction ready to hunt down some herbivores that angered him in his territory.

Tsuna and Enma's Area…

"Haa… Haa… E-Enma! I-I thought we are going to the woods!" exclaimed Tsuna as they were still running for their lives.

"I-I think that's a bit dangerous after I saw that s-scary boy! W-Who was that!" asked Enma who finally became a bit like the old Enma.

"T-That's Hibari-san!" panted Tsuna trying to keep up the running pace.

Enma flinched while running as he heard the name, "T-Tsuna did you say H-Hibari!"

"Y-Yea? W-Why?" asked Tsuna.

"I-Isn't he the one that r-rules over Namimori! H-He will beat… well 'bite' from what he says anyone to death in Namimori if you do something that will anger him… or even just because he's bored!"

Tsuna paled… He did not know that and now what will he do if he goes back home? He will have to face Hibari's wrath directly alone.

Enma then looked at the abandoned alley that they found and tugged Tsuna while running behind the alley.

"E-Enma what are you-!" Tsuna stopped when they finally went far behind the alley there was a grass field as if it was a whole another place that scientists yet to discover…

_Somewhere in earth…_

"_Achoo!"_

"_Oi Verde did you catch a cold?"_

"_I don't know Reborn. But I do have my own inventions of medicine fufufu"_

Back at Tsuna and Enma's

"What is this place" said Tsuna as his gaze only analyzed the beautiful surrounding behind the pile of trash in the abandoned alley…

"Hey Tsuna! This should be our new secret hideout!" laughed Enma.

They both laughed, chuckled, and played around but Tsuna then remembered and stopped.

"Enma."

"Hm?"

"Isn't it time for you to explain why… why and where and what happened during the last 5 months that you were missing?" said Tsuna in a serious tone that he would never ever use (HDWM).

Enma's smile faded and became a serious look (Enma's HDWM), "Well… it's a long story"

"I have time"

Enma sighed knowing his friend was serious and he asked, "Tsuna will you believe me?"

Tsuna raised his brow and said, "Of course! That's what friends are for!"

Enma smiled and said, "It all started 5 months ago, on the day we were supposed to meet…"

Flashback!

"_Waaah! I-I'm going to be late and make Tsuna wait for me again"_

_Enma ran to the door and suddenly when he opened it he found strange men in black and knew… it wasn't something good._

"_E-Excuse me who are you guys" asked Enma…_

_Suddenly from the crowd of black suited men, a young female who seemed a year or two older than Enma and stared at Enma._

_Enma felt pressure and didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to her and he didn't want to disappoint Tsuna by coming late again._

"_U-Umm excuse me I-I'm late for my hangout with my friend" stuttered Enma, trying to excuse himself from the crowd that surrounded his house but the girl stopped him and asked, "Are you Enma Shimon? The son of Shimon Cozart?"_

_Enma flinched and said, "Y-Yes? I-Is there something wrong?"_

_The girl immediately kneeled and so did the men in front of Enma, making Enma confused at the situation._

"_I am Adelheid Suzuki. I am forever your guardian, appointed by your father. And these men will also serve you for they are faithful to the Shimon familigia"_

"_W-Wait I don't understand" Enma couldn't process everything in his head… 'what's happening I don't understand… what's this familigia… what am I suppose to do when I don't even understand the situation!' thought Enma…_

_Suddenly someone came to Enma's rescue…_

"_I can explain that Enma"_

_Enma looked and in the crowd a man came out and Enma widened his eyes…_

"_Father…"_

"_Yes it's me Enma"_

_That's right. It was Enma's father, the one and only, Cozart Shimon._

"_W-Who are these people father? I-I don't understand and… why are you here! I thought you were off at sea for trading reasons with a merchant!"_

"_Enma… I'm sorry I… I lied to you… All of it… My job, my life, your mother"_

"_M-Mother… What about mother!" shouted Enma… not understanding anything… why has his father lied… lied about what… what is there about his mother?_

"_I-I told you that she died while giving birth to you… but the truth is…"_

"_W-What truth? Tell me father!" exclaimed Enma as he shook his father wanting to know the truth and only the truth without any lies._

"_She died after you were 4 month old… S-She was killed by one of my enemy's men… I-I couldn't save her… I…"_

"_W-What enemies? What men? How come I can't remember a single damn thing about anything!" yelled Enma._

"_Enma…" said Cozart as he put his hands on Enma's shoulder…_

"_**You are from a Mafia family heir"**_

_Enma widened his eyes… His whole family background was a lie, his father was a lie, his mother's death was a lie, what could be next to hurt him more…_

"_Enma… I understand your pain that you're suffering right now but… We must get you ready as a candidate"_

_Enma slapped his father's hands away from his shoulder and glared, "What do you understand! You left me alone! You made my life full of lies! I don't want this kind of life! I just want to be someone normal and hang out with normal friends like Tsuna!"_

_Cozart clenched his hand and whispered into Enma's ears that finally made his world crumble._

"_Tsuna is…"_

"_What!"_

"_It's true…"_

_Enma dumbfounded and who didn't understand a single bit, still in his mind knowing he's making Tsuna wait he decided to leave._

_He walked passed his father but Cozart grabbed him and said, "Where do you think you are going"_

"_I'm late for my hangout. I don't want to talk about this ever again" growled Enma furious at his father and didn't care who was watching this tragic meeting between him and his father._

"_No. Enma… you are coming with me… we are going to move"_

_Enma again, slapped his father's hand and yelled, "What! You tell me my life is full of lies and now you want me to move! I need my space! I need my time and I do not want to ever be in this kind of thing!"_

"_It's too late… We must get ready or you might die"_

_Enma didn't understand but someone hit him behind the neck and he fell unconscious…_

**Back to the present…**

"… I-I… I don't know what to say but… I'm sorry that your mother was killed" said Tsuna tearing up from the tragic flashback.

"Don't mind it"

"B-But what happened after that and for 5 months?" asked Tsuna.

"My father took me to training in the mountain so I couldn't send you messages or anything and I got back just yesterday" smiled Enma.

"Wait I have a question?"

"What is it Tsuna?"

"You said your father said something about me? What was it?"

"He said… he thought you were a girl hahahahaha"

"Eeeeeh! A-Are you serious!"

"Hahaha yea!"

Tsuna was outraged that he looked like a girl and Enma laughed at Tsuna but in his head…

"_Enma… Tsuna is…_

_**Also a to-be mafia heir"**_

To be continued…

I know this is getting off track a bit but I'm trying to make Tsuna's life way easier right now and I think I can get right on track with Hibari chasing Tsuna while Mukuro is trying to "possess" Tsuna hahaha.

Also I said it before but **PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT FIND A PAGE CALLED "**_**VampHibari-Sensei of Fanfiction**_**" AND LIKE IT PLEASE TO BE UPDATED FASTER THAN HOW YOUR EMAIL ACCOUNT CAN!**


	5. Chapter 5 authors note

**Author's Note**: Hello my lovely readers~ **THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE FOR ANY OF MY STORIES**. I'm sorry if I spammed your inboxes but you all have to know this if you haven't already: The administrators of are deleting stories that do not allow us to freely 'unleash our imagination.' They're deleting fanfictions with sexual content (a lot of damn good ones), violence, and even fanfictions that were inspired by songs! Un-fucking-believable. After all these years, they finally do something as ridiculous as this. Without warning at first too! A lot of my favorite stories were deleted because of the sexual content or violence. It hurts. It hurts me. It hurts other fans. And it _especially_ hurts the author.

All I ask of you is to do this: sign a couple of petitions that will help out the cause of stopping the destruction of so many fantastic fanfictions. Please go on my profile to links to some. (NOTE: I DID NOT START THESE PETITIONS. I'M ONLY SPREADING THE WORD AROUND OF THEM)

If the link's don't appear, please go to my tumblr and go to the links there. It should be the first post. My tumblr user is aella-yuki. Haha. Simple.

And please please please! Help the cause. On June 23, Zukofan2005 is organizing a Black Out Day. That means no reading any fanfiction, no updating any fanfiction, no alerting, no favoriting, no reviewing, nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! Please! It may save the many stories that we all know and love! So please participate! June 23rd guys. Mark your calendars, phones, iPods, computers, anything! Just remember not to go on that day guys. You might just as well saved us with your participation. And informs your friends, readers, and fellow authors as well. Please, and thank you for reading this message. It means a lot.


End file.
